Demon? Human? Or Angel?
by bgambi123
Summary: Naruto finds himself face to face with the most famous monster of all. Will he take power from him or will he earn it and prove the village was right about him.


This story takes place after naruto goes to save sasuke at the valley of the end. The whole rest of the story takes place like the normal manga. Now they are about to clash there respective attacks.

Sasuke-Chidori! Naruto-Rasengan! They leapt into the air only a few feet from each other when naruto heard a dark malevolent voice. ?-Don't hold back or you will lose boy. Naruto-What the hell are you kyuubi? ?-We have but a few moments left just listen! Naruto did as the voice told him and his rasengan grew twice the size it was originally. Sasuke's eyes widened to their max. He immediately recognized he could not beat that rasengan and punched naruto to disrupt his chakra flow. It was a success and the rasengan was small again. The attacks clashed and the purple chakra enveloped them.

15 minutes later. Naruto was watching his brother no his enemy. Naruto-Bastard tried to actually kill me! He spat at sasuke's body and turned to look at the black clouded sky. Naruto-This is the last fucking time I help this pitiful village. Unaware to him in the shadows was a sinister smiling man with black wings. The man decided to reveal himself and walked out to the open. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man. Naruto-Heh. Sad isn't it? The man looked at him with confusion. Naruto chuckled darkly. Naruto-That I was going to really die for that pink haired banshee. The man just continued to look on in mild interest. Naruto heaved a sigh. Naruto-Well I suppose it is my time then? Again he only received an odd look. Naruto-That's why you're here right to take my soul to hell or heaven I doubt the second one. ?-Why is that? Naruto-Well, one because last I checked no heavenly angel had black wings. The man only grinned, he liked this boy he wasn't foolish and full of false hopes. Naruto-Second I recognize your voice from before although it didn't help because of that coward cheap shotting me. He sighed again. Your voice is malevolent and last I checked that was not a property of an angel. ?-Perhaps not but maybe a fallen angel. He tapped his chin thoughtfully. Naruto's eyes widened and he began to feel fear for the first time in a long time. He decided he didn't like it. Naruto-You mean as in Lu-Lu-Lucifer? It was not really a question but it was answered none the less. Lucifer-Aye I am Lucifer the fallen angel, the dark one, Satan, or devil whatever you people call me these days. Naruto-Wh-What do you want from me? Lucifer-Quite bold aren't you the stuttering is normal a little disappointing, however you're the first one to not beg for mercy or piss there pants. He sighed, what I want with you is quite simple really. Naruto arched an eyebrow, whenever I hear of you it's never "quite simple". Lucifer chuckled, and you would be right, what I want from you Uzumaki Naruto is a charge if you will or student. Naruto-Wh-What? Lucifer-You heard me. Naruto-I can't just become your student I already have teacher's and soon a legendary sannin. Lucifer scowled. Listen boy you have the option of being treated like shit for all your life and spit on, he paused a few moments for naruto to remember his past. He was not disappointed either naruto's fists clenched. Lucifer-Or you can become my student still protect your friends and be feared, your choice. Naruto thought about it a moment before he spoke again. Naruto-What do you get out of this? Lucifer grinned showing of his fanged teeth which he acquired after being around demons so long. He really liked this kid he was in the presence of one of the most powerful beings in existence and he hadn't lost his edge. Lucifer-Nothing really I just got bored to be honest all you have to do is kill a few stray demon's whenever you get the chance. Naruto-What of my life in konoha, I may not be on the best of terms with a few people but I still care for some. Lucifer-Don't worry while people sleep you will come and see me and train, of course time in hell will move much slower there. Roughly a year for each night. Naruto flinched. Lucifer-No need to worry I assure you demon's have been given a bad name. We are actually very kind to our own, which brings up the one thing you would have to do. Naruto looked at him questioningly. Lucifer-You must become a demon. Before naruto could talk Lucifer continued. Lucifer-No need to think it over you would just become what they always called you and kyuubi would be released into hell once more. Next you would become my angel per say and stay in a humanoid form. Lastly you will have a seal you can use at your will to keep your power at bay. You look and feel as if you are human unless you remove your seal. Naruto contemplated this for a moment and to his surprise the decision was easy to make. He stood up with a little effort and shook his hand. Lucifer-Good then we have an accord. He tossed naruto a scroll and proceeded to walk away. Lucifer-In that scroll is your way to getting to hell simply put your blood on it and do the seals. With that he vanished, naruto looked over to sasuke and scowled. Naruto-Bastard deserves the fate of going to orochimaru and dieing. Sakura might get hurt by it but then again I don't care anymore. Naruto made a clone to carry sasuke as far as it could and because of the rain he didn't have to worry about kakashi's annoying mutts. He proceeded to walk home. Kakashi landed right in front of him. Kakashi-Naruto where is sasuke? Naruto-Figures you would want to see him first well he got away. Kakashi-What? Naruto continued walking home kakashi grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Kakashi-Naruto tell me what happened. Naruto thought about it a moment and decided to pretend to be the way he used to be lest kakashi suspicious. Naruto made a extremely forlorn look and sobbed. Naruto-I tried sensei I really did but he sent a chidori through my chest and I was only unconscious for kyuubi to heal me but- but sasuke was gone when I woke up. Kakashi gasped and nodded had naruto get on his back. Naruto did and once he was there he grinned mischievously. Kakashi was no fool he would admit but over the years he had become quite the actor and deciding his job was a good one he let sleep take him over. Naruto awoke to a dark room and once his eyes adjusted he could tell he was in the hospital room. He sighed and got up to look through the scroll to see many new hand signs. He mimicked the description and put blood on the scroll in a flash of red and black he was in a huge room. Lucifer-Ahh naruto you finally showed I was beginning to think you wouldn't honor our agreement. Naruto-Sorry but I accidentally fell asleep and didn't wake up until the middle of the night. Lucifer-No need to apologize we still have half a year. Naruto nodded and sat to the chair Lucifer motioned him to. It felt amazingly comfortable, It was blood red velvety texture as was everything else. It was all cherry wood and had ceilings twenty feet high. A huge canopy king size bed and huge dressers of the same wood. A walk in bathroom he could see with a Jacuzzi and walk in shower with a normal size sink. He decided he would look later since he could only see through the open door. Lucifer-You like? Naruto-Hell yeah I like. Lucifer-Good because this will be your room when you're here. Everything is available to you no hidden corridors nada zilch. Naruto-Well thank you then I was picturing a more torture oriented thing. Lucifer chuckled. Lucifer-Demons were created for a reason boy. WE were created to balance out everything else, god made it so it was balanced. Most people are led to believe that we and angels or other holy things hate each other which is true. However we need the other to survive, I am here merely because it is my job. Naruto-You mean? Lucifer-Yes god wanted me to do this job, but never tell anyone. Naruto-I understand completely sensei. He bowed in his seat. Lucifer-Since when do you bow? Naruto-Since I found someone I believed deserving of my respect. Lucifer grinned and got up. Lucifer-Well we need to teach to seal your power, make you a demon, train and free kyuubi. Naruto nodded in understanding. Lucifer-Good and don't ever use your power and if you can until you get back from your training trip with jaraiya in three years act stupid and well yourself will you? Naruto-I can but training trip? Lucifer-Hai I put the idea in the old ningen's mind. Naruto-Oh well let's go then.

6 Years later on the way back from naruto's training trip. Jaraiya-Hey gaki what do think they will do when you get back. Naruto-Who knows and you know I really only care what a few think anyway. Jaraiya-I know but would you do me a favor and make sure Tsunade doesn't kill me, she will listen to you after all. Naruto sighed and looked up at the sky and away from his familiar green book. Naruto-Soon Kyuubi soon I will be home. Note Writing in this font is someone thinking. Naruto-Sure since you were oh so understanding in providing me with my books. Jaraiya grinned evilly. Jaraiya-Anytime Naruto I am just glad you finally realized just how great I am. He puffed out his chest with pride. Naruto-I never said YOU were great just your books. Jaraiya scowled, you know gaki I don't even know why I keep you around. Naruto-Simple I will explain it to you again. One my new wardrobe and my good charm attract women and where women are you are. Jaraiya-You make me sound like an old creep. Naruto-You are, now let's hurry up I want to say hi to Ayame and the old man. Jaraiya-Oh going to flirt with her? Naruto-Nope but she is quite an important person to me, naruto shot him a glare remember that when you are trying to seduce her. The toad sannin flinched although he could easily beat naruto it was never in the best interests of ones health to anger him. Jaraiya-I know I know, let's hurry up we can already see the village and I want to get tsunades beating session done as quickly as possible. Naruto nodded and they ran to the gates to arrive under a minute later. Truth be told when they wanted to they could be fast but they are both usually to lazy to. The two chunin saluted jaraiya and looked at naruto with confusion. They saw his name on the check in list but couldn't believe it. Jaraiya and naruto shushinned to the window of the hokages office. Both were unnoticed since there hiding skills had greatly increased it would take no less than a ninja hound to find them. They listened in on the conversation inside with moderate interest. Sakura-But Tsunade-sama I know I can do it just give me a chance. Tsunade-I said no skaura. Kakashi-She is right sakura until naruto returns we can't just let you jump to jonin. Tsunade-Just be patient sakura he is suppose to arrive any day now. Sakura-He was supposed to come back three years ago. I swear when he gets back I am going to use him as a punching bag. Jaraiya jumped through the window. Jaraiya-Oh really? Do you honestly believe YOU have the talent to beat naruto? Tsunade-I do she would be jonin by now if you guys showed up on time. Where is naruto by the way? Jaraiaya-Hah he is here just try and find him. By the way you have no chance sakura he is out of your league. Tsunade-Really are you serious? Jaraiya just nodded yes. Sakura-ARE YOU HONESTLY BELIEVING THIS TSUNADE I AM ALMOST ON PAR WITH KAKASHI! Tsunade-That's true Jaraiaya would you care to apologize? Jaraiya-Nope. Tsuande-Do you really believe he can beat her or even kakashi? Jaraiya-Yes we didn't stay away for an extra three years for nothing. Tsunade-Speaking of which you didn't tell us until a month after the three years passed. She moved to hit him at such speed gai would be proud. But to everyone's surprise there was no yell of pain from jaraiya. They looked to see a man as tall as jaraiya in a black trench coat which seemed to blow in a non-existent wind. He had a sword on his back and was in black shin obi pants and a black skin tight muscle shirt. He was not a body builder but you could see the muscles moving under his skin as if twitching in anticipation. He was like a cobra coiled to strike if you were to compare him to anything. He had wild unruly blond hair that was almost to his shoulders. He had deep whisker marks on his face like naruto when he was about to transform using kyuubi's chakra. His eyes though they were the most stunning they were a deep purple and were inviting but scary as hell at the same time. He was currently holding tsunade with just his palm. Everyone but the man and jaraiya gasped. He had taken tsunades chakra punch and didn't bat an eyelash. Jaraiya-Nice of you to join us naruto. Everyone was speechless not by the fact that he had finally returned but he was fast enough to stop tsuande and had the strength to. Sakura gulped if this was naruto she did not like her chances. Tsunade pulled away and hugged him as tight as she could. Naruto hugged back and rubbed her back to comfort the crying women. Tsuande-I'm so glad your finally back. Naruto-Me too, me too. After about five minutes Jaraiya coughed and to his surprise and everyone else's naruto shot him a glare that scared the man. Jaraiya of all people the fucking toad sannin! They let go of each other and tsunade sat down at her desk and cleared the tears from her face. Naruto-We will talk later in private. Tsunade threw him a grateful smile and nodded. She went back into kage mode and coughed. Tsunade-Well as you heard naruto you will be fighting sakura and depending on if you win we will see if you become a chunin. Naruto-No. Tsunade-What? Naruto-I will not waste my time with such trash maybe if kakashi helped her but- Sakura-What! She leapt to hit him with a chakra punch but he caught her wrist and then grabbed her other wrist. Tsunade-Naruto! Jaraiaya-Now you've done it. Kakashi-Done what? Jaraiya-Got him serious. Then everyone heard a loud snap then another followed by shrieks of pain. They looked to see naruto standing over sakura who was on the floor thrashing about trying to heal her broken wrists. Tsunade-Naruto why did you- She couldn't finish before a killing intent from naruto showered the whole room and everyone was gasping for breath. It was beyond anything they had ever felt before and it scared the shit out of them. Sakura was unconscious it was too much for her. AS soon as sakura shut up it disappeared though and everyone got up. Tsunade-Wha-What was that? Naruto-My killing intent. I had to shut the banshee up. Kakashi-Naruto stop treating sakura so badly or- Naruto-Or what hatake? Are you going to stop me? Hah. You are not capable of beating me hatake. Not now or ever, especially because I know a way to stop your trump card. Kakashi-How do you- Naruto-Silence! His voice was now malevolent and evil it came out almost like a roar. Something not even jaraiya had seen before. Naruto sighed and turned to Tsunade. Naruto-When these two are ready to fight I will be at the training grounds. Tsunade could only nod and with that he was gone. No poof for shushing no illusion, he left by pure speed. Everyone gaped at jaraiya and he couldn't help but grin. This was going to be fun to watch.

At the Training Grounds: Kakashi, Sakura, Tsunade, and Jaraiya are just arriving to see naruto sitting under a tree. They approached but the shadows started to look like flames that were about to grab them. Everyone jumped back but jaraiya. Jaraiya-Hey Naruto come on out. Naruto appeared in a twister of purple flames. Naruto-I see you guys couldn't recognize a simple genjutsu. Sakura-What? The naruto they first saw and the shadows disappeared. Naruto-Well shall we begin? The three walked to the center of the opening. Kakashi-Alright naruto we are going to be testing like this, sakura will test your taijutsu while I test your ninjutsu. Naruto-You really are making this to easy for me, so who is first. Sakura-I will go I owe you for breaking my bones. Naruto-I did nothing you didn't deserve. Kakashi walked back to the other two and was lifting his forehead protector. Jaraiya-Kakashi don't! In an instant naruto was in front of kakashi and pushed the forehead protector down. Naruto-I didn't train for years so you could copy my hard work in a few minutes. He then reappeared in front of sakura. Naruto-Let's get this over with I have people to see. Sakura-She hit the ground and made a mini earthquake. Tsunade-Yosh! What do you think Jaraiya? Jaraiya-I think you made another you. Tsunade-So did you. Jaraiya-No I have very little in common with him. Kakashi-Are you guys going to watch? Jaraiya-Pfft there is nothing to watch except a swift ass kicking. They all turned to see naruto in the air falling fast. Sakura was running to where he will fall with a chakra enhanced punch ready. Naruto landed only to dodge a fast punch. She kept swinging only for him to keep dodging. Sakura-Damn all I need is one hit! Naruto-But it's stupid to try if you can't land one. He back flipped to the river and landed on the water. Sakura chased him on the water only to keep missing again. Naruto-This is boring me so I am going to end it but before I do I will tell you your problem. Tsunade was listening now after all sakura fights just like her and she would not have her fighting style be made a joke out of. Naruto-You have absolutely no technique, you just swing and punch and keep coming. That is all you know his street fighting with nothing different except stronger punches. Sakura-Tsunade herself taught me her fighting style it's not just brawling! Naruto-Oh but it is in your hands at least. He appeared behind sakura and chopped the back of her neck. She fell forward and face planted. Naruto tossed her limp body over to tsunade. Naruto-I would wake her up, she shouldn't miss her sensei getting his ass kicked. Kakashi sighed and walked forward lifting his headband. Kakashi-I guess I will have to re-teach you respect as well as teamwork since we will be a team again. Naruto-You wish. I won't waste my time helping your team I have better things to do. Kakashi-How about this then if you win you don't have to join team 7 again. If I win you have to join and apologize to sakura. Naruto-Apologize for what exactly? Kakashi's narrowed and he spoke with anger with killing intent leaking from him. Kakashi-I am your commanding officer you WILL obey and apologize for not being a teammate. Naruto-No, first you are NOT my superior, second you both have never treated me like a teammate so why should I treat you two any different. Lastly if you think that pathetic killing intent is strong then you are sadly mistaken. Kakashi-What the hell do you mean never treated you like a teammate? Naruto-Don't play dumb kakashi she would always hit me and I will admit the only reason she could is because I let her. You however never even said stop you just pretended to not notice and played favorites. You are a pathetic sensei if sensei is even what you can call yourself. You also always talked about teamwork but you never made a move to train me other than tree climbing. You dumped me of with ebisu and then jaraiya. Because you were to busy training your precious uchiha traitor. You even taught sakura more than me. I will make you pay either with embarrassment or pain I don't care which. Sakura had now woken up and was watching and shouting. Sakura-Come on sensei kick his ass! Naruto-Wow you two sure are close could there be a relationship there? He said it dripping with sarcasm. Kakashi-Start! Water style; Water Dragon! It charged for naruto but was stopped by naruto own water dragon. Kakashi-So you have water element huh. Well then I will use something else. Earth Style: Dragon Missile. Mud missiles shot at naruto then kasha performed another jutsu. Fire Style: Grand Fireball. The fireball followed behind the missiles. Naruto dodged the missiles then he jumped to the side of the fireball. The fireball hit the trees and started burning. Naruto-Water Style: Water Bullets! He shot water bullets from his mouth right at the fire and extinguished it. Naruto-Kitsune Style: Fox Fire, he whispered under his breath. A giant wave of flame went directly at kakashi. Kakashi-Water Style: Water Dragon! It collided with the flame and snuffed it out. Steam and fog covered the landscape leaving no view. Sakura Tsunade and Jaraiya saw a knocked out kakashi get thrown out of the fog right in front of there feet. Naruto walked out as the steam and fog cleared, he snorted in disappointment at kakashi's direction and disappeared in a swirl of white flame.


End file.
